Our Trip To The Hellmouth
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Round Robin written many years ago. Several Buffy fans are mysteriously transported to Sunnydale.
1. Default Chapter

**Our Trip to the Hellmouth**

**By Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

**And many others, as this was a Round Robin. Where you guys at? Holla back!**

_Buffy and Company are the creations of the wondrous Joss Whedon. This story, as I said was a round robin written back during the first season of the show. Sadly, it was never completed. But here it is anyway.

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

_Part One, by Ben Church_

Ben Church was a freshman in college, an acting major at Shenandoah University in Winchester. A small town in Virginia. He was five ten, and fairly skinny. His once blond hair had faded to a light brown, and hung just past his shoulders. When he pulled it back into a ponytail, coupled with his wire rimmed glasses, they gave him an intellectual look. But when he let it hang free, with the black trench-coat he always wore, and the blue shades he occasionally wore, it gave him a much different look.

Ben was rather shy, but easy to get along with, and once people got to know him, friendly. He was fond of quoting from various sources, usually, stand up, movies and TV. He had a sometimes annoying quality of being able to see something a few times, and be able to recite the lines verbatim. He liked to think of himself as a strange, silly person.

It happened on the evening of Sunday, April the 13th. He had let his hair down, it was a still night as me made his way from the computer lab back to his room. The campus was strangely quiet. Even on a Sunday night the campus usually had some life to it.

_Geez,_ he thought, _I hope it's not going to snow! It's the middle of April for crying out loud!_ Ben had often been able to tell if it was going to snow, without seeing any weather reports. He described it as a certain kind of quiet that settled over the land before a snow fall. He stopped and listened. "No." he decided. The feel was just not right for snow. _Maybe rain._ he thought. _Cool._ Ben liked the rain, almost better than sunny days.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing his hair around wildly, mostly in his face. _Sometimes, having long hair can be a real pain in the ass._ He tried to brush his hair out of the way so he could see where he was going, but the wind blew it right back. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the wind stopped.

Ben brushed hair from his eyes and out of his mouth, another pet peeve of his. He looked around him, startled. He was no longer on his familiar campus. He was now in an alley, in a city.

"Aaaaaaaaaah, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." he said.

"You got that right handsome." a female voice said behind him.

"Who, what, where?" He spun around, seeing a pretty teenage girl behind him. She was walking towards him slowly, with the air of a girl with only one thing on her mind.

"Why don't you come further into this alley with me where we can be alone?" she asked.

"Well," Ben stammered. "I-I'm flattered, but I kind of have to find out where I am. So, uh, bye." He turned to leave the alley, when the girl's hand closed on his arm, with a vise-like grip.

"I don't think so." she said, and shoved him further into the alley. Ben stumbled but managed to keep his feet. When he saw the girl's face, he nearly screamed. Gone was the pretty countenance from before, it had been replaced with a demonic parody. The girl grinned, revealing fangs.

_Oh terrific._ Ben thought. _A vampire._ Thinking quickly he formed a cross with his index fingers.

The girl winced, but grabbed his wrists, pulling the cross apart. She held on, and dragged him towards her, her mouth opening with a sadistic grin. Then Ben's eyes rolled back, and closed. His body went limp, and slumped to the ground. The vampire dropped his wrists in surprise.

"He fainted!" it said. "The stupid human actually fainted!" Then it put it's hand over it's eyes, and began to laugh.

A scraping sound alerted it to it's prey's escape. It lowered it's hand and grabbed Ben's coat, which he immediately slipped out of.

"Wood." Ben repeated over and over, fighting panic. "Gotta find wood."

* * *

_Part Two, by Angela Rienstra_

A sudden thud interrupted Angela Rienstra's nightly walk through the small town. She fell to the ground as the stranger plowed into her.

"Hey, what's the idea?", she asked. The guy tried to stammer something incoherent and he helped her to her feet quickly. As soon as she was up he simply yelled "RUN!", as a growling creature with fangs approached them.

Angela looked at the creature in horror and started running after the guy who knocked her down. "Oh please tell me that's not a vampire." she said between breaths. The guy nodded yes and grabbed her hand, noticing that she was getting tired after the long sprint.

"C'mon, you can make it." he said.

She winced at the pain in her side, but kept running. Her red-brown hair was flying behind her, but she felt like she couldn't run fast enough.

Suddenly, she stopped and started digging in her purse. "This is no time for a make-up check!" the guy yelled. Angela turned and looked at the guy with a strange look in her eyes. She held up a pencil in the moonlight and smiled grimly. The vampire had now caught up with them and was smiling evilly at it's prey. Suddenly the vampire charged at Angela, but suddenly fell to the ground and disappeared.

"What did you just do?" The stranger was shocked and startled all at once.

Angela was shaking out of terror. "I just figured that if wooden stakes through the heart would work, why wouldn't a pencil?" she replied. With that she sunk to the ground and started sobbing. The stranger introduced himself as Ben. She smiled and gave him her name. He had just started to help her up when she jumped up. "There's something, or someone, over there...I saw something out of the corner of my eye..."

* * *

_Part Three, by Angelic (a.k.a. Stephanie Jones)_

The last thing Stephanie saw before things got strange was a shooting star outside her bedroom window. Then as she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine being laying on the cold ground outside watching the night sky. It was so real that she opened her eyes-and shut them again. A man and a woman were looking breathlessly down at her and she definitely was not in her bed anymore. She wondered as much about them as they probably did about her-5'5 young girl with long brown-blond hair and clear blue eyes who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank God it's not another one of them." the woman said.

"I'm Ben and this is Angela," the man said, "Who are you?"

Stephanie told them her name and was about to ask where the hell she was when a shadow down the dark alley moved. Stephanie's breath caught in her throat and she choked on her next words. Ben and Angela turned and lost their breath also. The shadow emerged into the light.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Part Four by Monique (a.k.a. Minerva A. S.)_

Everyone screamed in terror. The figure was undoubtedly human about 5 feet tall. A young girl in her early teens with a mushroom like head. There was no face, just a neck covered with hair. Her hand shot up and pushed aside some hair in the front. . .revealing her face.

Ok, so it was just a normal girl and they were all still terrified from their earlier experience. She had just above shoulder length hair. It was dark brown, a dark copper color if you got the sun to shine on it just right. She was Asian and had an year round tan. Her face was always unusually pale with full naturally blossom red lips. Sometimes she was serious and responsible. Sometimes she was goofy hanging around with her friends, but she was getting tired of acting different ways certain times for select people.

Minerva had been walking in her neighborhood enjoying the evening breeze. Closing her eyes for a moment she opened them to find herself in the shadow of a pine. She had just witnessed three people destroy the vampire. She was somewhat shocked but she had read many horror books. Minerva figured she was going to have to accept weird things, but she wouldn't just let them pass. Her brown almond shaped eyes took in the scene. Knowing something was wrong with the town she wanted to get away, but there was something in her-in all of them, an instinct-that said "stay." There was always an instinct, an all knowing presence around. Some of her friends went as far as calling her psychic.

"Hi, I'm Minerva." she said. "My friends call me Minnie because of my size. And I love Disney."

The three introduced themselves. They decided they would have to find some one who could tell them where they were and find a place to stay. They had to find out what was up with this place. As the four of them walked, they talked about themselves among other things.

* * *

_Part Five by Patrick_

Unbeknownst to the group, their brief altercation had not gone unnoticed. The figure detached itself from the shadows of the alley across from the scene. Its hands were shoved into the pockets of a black leather biker jacket, its eyes trained on the four figures as they made their way down the street. It nodded once to itself, looked from side to side affirming that there were no other witnesses, then silently disappeared back into the shadows.

The air was brisk, a chilling fog was beginning to settle in for the night. The group walked faster hoping to find shelter. As luck would have it the next corner was home to what looked like an all night diner. It wasn't exactly the Ritz, but after what they had just been through they just wanted a place where they could collect their thoughts. Bells chimed as they opened the door, a burst of warm air greeted them along with a raspy, "You need menus?" from a middle aged waitress behind the counter.

* * *

_Part Six by Joel_

"God I can't believe it's 5:30," Joel groaned looking at the alarm clock on the headboard of his bed. "Why can't I sleep late like normal people! It's Sunday!" Knowing how useless it would be for him to even attempt to fall back asleep he climbed out of bed, threw on a pair of baggy jeans, black T-shirt and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and find his glasses.

"Damn you look gorgeous," He said sarcastically looking at the face staring back. Desperately he tried to finger comb his blond hair into something normal, giving up, he stared at the hint of dark circles forming under his slightly blood shot gray-blue eyes.

At 31, Joel was lucky to have been blessed with the kind of face that didn't seem to age, he could still get away with passing for someone five years younger, a fact that he secretly delighted in. As far as looks, he knew he would be drop dead gorgeous if he underwent at least two years worth of plastic surgery, but as it stood he was simply ordinary, and tended to blend in with the crowd.

Brushing his teeth he made his way downstairs to the coffee pot. Flicking on the kitchen light he glanced into the dining room and took a moment to survey the table. The remains of last night "Star Wars: The Role Playing Game", a plastic tricorder, Klingon disrupter pistol, and several small metal miniatures of men in armor littered the surface.

"You are going to have to grow up one of these days Mr. Brown," Joel said out loud. "And you are going to have to quit talking to yourself." Turning he started to fill the coffee pot with water. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the large stack of anesthesia records he had copied on Friday before he left work. Rolling his eyes he turned back to the sink and finished filling the coffee pot, hoping that somehow that the records magically become billed all by themselves and disappear into the hospital's computer system.

Turning the coffee maker on he grabbed a banana and walked into the living room. Flinging himself in his chair, he flicked on the TV and grabbed the remote for the satellite dish he had bought some four years previously. "Well lets see what HBO has on this time of the day." Pushing the button on the remote he was rewarded with a loud pop, and then darkness.

"What the hell," He said rising out of the chair. "Goddamn circuit breakers!" Heedless of the darkness in the house Joel walked unerringly into the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight from drawer next to the sink. Flashlight in one hand, half peeled banana in the other Joel stomped angrily through the house to the basement door. Flinging it open he took a step forward into-

"A restaurant?" He blurted aloud, in disbelief staring around at his new surroundings.

* * *

_Part Seven by Sabrina_

15 year old Sabrina awoke to the annoying sound of her alarm clock ringing. "Monday," She thought as she reached over to shut off the alarm, "great." She was tired and did NOT want to go to school (Tenth grade wasn't fun, especially a month till exam time when all the teachers were rushing to finish their programs) but she forced herself out of bed and into the ugly gray kilt and white shirt that made up her school uniform.

She opened the blinds and let the sunlight flood her room. Her wavy brown hair shone copper in the light. "Well, at least it's a nice day," she thought as she tied her hair into a ponytail. She lived in Montreal, and even in May no one every knew if it would rain or snow (to be truthful, though, it was MUCH more likely to rain). She looked in the mirror and her brown eyes stared back at her. "Every day it's the same," she thought. "I go to school, then I come home. I go to school, then I come home..."

Her train of thought was interrupted by a ripple in the mirror. "I must be more tired then I thought. That's a mirror, not I pond!" She said to herself, as her refection transformed into that of teen-age Asian girl with dark brown hair.

Since the girl was almost as tall as Sabrina (who is about 5'1), she could look straight into the girl's eyes. The girl looked distressed. Sabrina pressed her fingers to the glass and suddenly she was in a public rest room. The girl was staring at her. "Either this is a dream, or I've seen to many episodes of Are You Afraid of The Dark, or both" she thought.

"What just happened?" she asked the girl.

Sabrina's confusion was mirrored in the girl's face.

"I have no idea," the girl replied, "but I think it has something to do with this town. My name's Minerva. Come with me, I'll introduce you to the others."

Still shocked, Sabrina followed Minerva out of the bathroom and into an almost deserted restaurant. At a small table near the window sat the only 4 other people in the room. They all had half filled coffee cups in front of them except for one blond-haired guy in a black shirt and jeans. His cup was completely full and he just sat there staring at it. The other people looked like they were trying to explain something to him.

"This is Ben...ah..." Minerva trailed off as she gestured a guy with long, light brown hair.

"Sabrina...I'm Sabrina," Sabrina said, though she didn't sound very sure.

"Okay, Sabrina, this is Angela," she said as she pointed to a woman, "and this is Stephanie," she pointed to a young blue-eyed girl, "and this," she said as she gestured to the guy with the full coffee cup, "is Joel."

"Sabrina just came through the mirror in the girl's bathroom," Minerva stated flatly.

Joel shook his head in disbelief, but Ben just muttered something that sounded like "I'd believe just about anything right now."

Sabrina ordered a cup of tea as they explained what had happened to them since last night. Sabrina took it rather well, maybe because she had read too many books centered around seemingly impossible circumstances.

"It sounds to me like we should find out more about this town," Sabrina suggested. She was feeling slightly calmer after drinking the tea. Tea always did that to her. Must have been her British ancestry. "How about we go to a library...?"

They stared at her dumbfounded until Minerva said "Sounds like a good idea. I think the waitress said there's one around the corner."

* * *

_Part Eight by Cally_

The tall, red-head wandered the stacks at the Sunnydale Library. "I'm so glad mom's company made her move us here," she thought. "This school is wonderful. I think I'm going to be good friends with Willow." Cally had been so surprised when somebody had actually talked to her in Computer Class. "She seems really nice. I hope we get to be friends. Everybody else here has been bratty." She knew she wasn't the _most_ attractive person, but she was okay. "It's not like looks are everything. Besides, if they're that shallow who needs them," she told herself, but inside she knew that wasn't true.

"What's this?" She picked an old, leather-bound book off of the shelf. On the cover it read 'Vampyre: An encyclopedia of the undead'. "What is this doing in the school library?" She put it back on the shelf and realized that every book was about vampires. Behind her was a shelf about witches and fairies. She looked around in delight. Finally, a library with her kind of reading. Cally heard voices coming towards her. She thought she recognized Willow's voice and was about to go say hi when she listened to what the three were talking about. An older man said; "I'm worried about the resurgence of vampire-caused deaths in the area. With Buffy sick, I don't know how were going to stop the killings. It's strange that she would fall ill right when the vampire population increased."

"And there's those strange disappearances to worry about. I heard Alisha Kelly went into a stall in the girls bathroom and never came out. Nobody saw her leave." said Willow.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we slay the Vamps. Come on Giles, let us at those stakes." This came from an extremely fine teenage boy.

By this time Cally didn't know what to do. These people were acting like vampires were real. She was about to step out from behind the shelves when there was a commotion at the library door. A group of 7 people were there, chattering wildly.

"I don't know about this, sneaking onto school grounds."

"Well, the public library didn't have anything. The librarian told us that the high school had the best selection of occult readings. There has to be something here to explain what's going on."

The older man looked over at them, startled.

"What do you think you are doing in my library," he demanded.

"We need help."

* * *

_Part Nine by buffyluvr_

"Um, hi there." offered Joel. Uh, I'm Joel, and this is, ummmm..."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Giles again.

"Um, hi Willow." said Cally.

"Hi Cally." said Willow.

"This isn't the time for hellos, for the last time, what are you all doing here?" said a frustrated Giles.

"Well, actually, we don't know."

"Who is we?"

"Us."

"Is she with them?"

"No, she's with me."

"And you."

"We're together."

"And we're together."

"Yeah."

"And what about-"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"Giles, are we a little hot under the collar?" asked Buffy, who was obviously not paying the situation much mind.

"Okay, we're all mature adul-" Giles looks around the room at the wide variety of faces, some young, some old, some somewhere in between. "As I was saying, we're all mature PEOPLE, let's try to sit down and figure this out, person by person."

"I think I'll stand up, thank you." said Angela, who had been remaining quiet for a while.

"Not me, I'm feeling kind of woozy." said Sabrina, who had been near the door, also remaining quiet.

"I think I need some more coffee." said Joel. Everyone but Angela all sat down in unison with a long sigh of relief.

"Alright, who's the person who would know how to handle this the best?" pondered Xander. All the heads seemed to aim toward Giles.

"I think I've done enough talking, if you don't mind."

"I guess we'll have to go with Buffy then." said Xander.

"Gee, feels great to be second best. Alright, you, what's your name?" Buffy looked at Cally.

"Well, great to know how popular I am around here. I go to this school."

"That's Cally." said Willow. 'She just moved here." cally made a half-smile toward Willow.

"How much have you heard?"

"Enough."

"Well, I guess we'll have to kill you." said Xander. Everyone seemed startled. "I was kidding!"

"It's not smart to kid to a bunch of people who have spent their day running from vampires." said Angela, who had quietly moved over to sit with the others. Buffy and Giles exchanged glances.

"Vampires?" offered Giles. Just then everyone wheeled around as a crash came from outside. Buffy grabbed her stake from her purse and ran outside.

"Wait a minute, was that what I think it is?" asked Cally.

"On this day," replied Angela. "I'd believe just about anything."

Buffy rushed outside, everyone forming a crunched-together crowd staying a couple feet behind her. "I think we're safe." said Buffy, as someone peeked out from behind a trash can which had been knocked down. He stood up.

"Um, hi. I'm, uh, John Ferrer." He offered his hand out, even though nobody was even near him. He stared at his hand, not sure why he had done that, and reached up to scratch his eyebrow as if that was what he meant to do.

"Another one, geeze, do you ever stop?" said a still confused Giles.

"And you are?" asked Buffy.

"I, uh, just told you, I've been following these guys since they left the club, or bar, or whatever." He gestured toward the lost group. "What I have to say might sound a little strange."

"For some reason," said Buffy, "I don't think it will."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Trip To The Hellmouth**

**Chapter 3**

_Part IIIIIIIIII (hey I was never too good at Roman Numerals.) by_

"Dark. It's definitely dark." Izzy stood by the side of Olney 9 theaters, watching her friends run off. Of course, SHE couldn't go to Seven Eleven. SHE had to wait for her father. SHE was incredibly, totally, and completely bored out of her mind.

"I hate this, I hate this, ihatethisihatethisihatethis... I need a new mantra." She finally decided to close her eyes, and picture herself being anywhere but here. "Books," She murmured. "I like books,"

Just as John was about to make his statement, a sixteen year old girl, 5'6", with VERY curly brown hair and eyes that were either hazel, brown, green, blue, gray (etc.) depending on who you asked and what mood she was in stepped out from the book stacks. The fact that most of the people in the room saw her eyes as green meant that she was incredibly confused. Either that, or they needed to get their eyes checked. Of course, THEY didn't know that...

"Hi." said the girl.

"Hey." Ben replied. Everyone else just stared.

Izzy decided that something needed to be done to break the ice.

"Books."

"You're very observant," Ben replied.

"I like books," said Izzy.

"Um, if you don't terribly mind my asking this," Giles finally spoke up, realizing that if this two person conversation were to continue, they would all be terribly confused. "Who are you?"

"Er, my name is Izzy and I'm a chocoholic." Izzy answered, nodding and looking moderately distressed.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Giles responded.

"Weeell, that would explain the fact that I'm having visions,"

"You're not."

"Oh good, I was getting worried there for a second." Izzy shook her head. "ANYway, who are you and what the HELL am I doing here?"

"We don't know." This was from Xander.

"Do I know you?" Izzy asked. Then she thought for a second. "You don't know who you are?"

"Uh, no, we don't know what you're doing here."

"Oh good. I'm not alone then."

"Is anyone else completely confused?" Xander pondered. (as well as Xander can actually ponder anything, which is still under debate. (don't kill me!) oops, double paren, back to the tale...)

"Now you know how I feel." Giles responded, taking a sip of tea. (anybody know where that came from? Or am I hallucinating?)

"As I was saying," John interrupted. "I think that-"

"You know, I still don't know who you guys are. Except him."

"Can I finish?" John shouted.

"No." Izzy answered.

"Perhaps it would help, if you told us how it seems to you that you got here." Giles intervened before a fight could break out.

"Well, I was at this movie-"

"YOU WENT TO SEE A MOVIE WITHOUT ME?" Ben shouted.

"They're related." Buffy nodded.

"Well, you're at college."

"No, I'm in a high school."

"Okay, not PHYSICALLY in college, but... you know what I mean."

"Yup."

"Anyway, I was waiting for my dad to come pick me up, and I was bored, and I wanted to read a book so I closed my eyes-"

"And clicked my heels together three times and said 'There's no place like Borders, there's no place like Borders."

There was a momentary silence.

"Yeah, Ben. That's exactly what I did." Izzy looked patronizingly at him. "just smile and nod," She muttered to Xander.

"That fits exactly with what I was about to say-" John broke in.

"Just smile and nod?" Buffy asked.

"Look, if you guys don't mind, I'D LIKE TO GET ON WITH IT!" John screamed.

Everyone was staring at him.

"Nobody's stopping you." Ben finally said.

"!"

* * *

_Oliver's part...hey better late then never huh..sorry about the timing._

_Part XI._

As Oliver drove his new Kawasaki zx-9r up to the library he asked himself one simple question.

" WHY IN THE HELL DID I JUST DRIVE FROM HOUSTON TO CALI!" He still didn't know why he did it. He just packed a few things and off he went. Oh sure his room mates asked where he was going but he just answered " Out for coffee."

"Nice high school...That's funny the lights are on in the library. I wonder if anyone is inside? Might as well go inside and see." Just as Oliver walked inside the school he heard as if some one was screaming. So with out thinking he ran to where the sound came from, the library. As he threw open the doors open he realized that something was not right here. Everyone was just stared at this 6 foot 1 inch Hispanic running in with a helmet.

And at which at that time Buffy got into her fighting stance.

"Hi. I heard someone screaming. " he said while panting from the sprint.

"OH great someone else just got teleported." Ben exclaimed.

"Who was teleported..." but before he could finish several people raised their hands.

"Ohhhhh. Kaaaayyy. See I just drove from Houston with out any reason why. Can someone please give me a little help here?" Oliver said.

"Lets start from what your name is." Giles asked

"That's a good place to start. Oliver Nieto.." Oliver said.

"As in Oliver Twi..." Xander wanted to say.

"..and the first person to call me Oliver Twist will get a taste of this helmet." Looking at Xander dead in the eyes.

"Never mind" Xander finished.

"Hi my name is Izzy and your in the Twilight Zone" Izzy said.

As Izzy said that a loud noise came from the outside in the hall.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Part XII by Benji: The Vampire Confuser_

_So,_ Ben thought, _Let's recap here. One minute I'm walking around my campus in Virginia. Next, I'm running away from a Vampire in California. Other's have also been mysteriously transported here. Among them, my little sister. I don't know anyone else._

"Hey Ben." Xander said, waving his hand in front of his face. When he received no reaction, he said louder, "Hey Ben!"

"No." Ben insisted automatically.

"What?" Xander asked incredulously.

"What?" Ben asked.

"What?"

"I asked you first." Ben said.

"No, I did."

"Oh. Okay, what?"

Xander sighed. "Are you awake?"

"Ask me again when this is all over." Ben said. He looked around. The room was empty. "Where is everybody?"

"They went outside to check out a strange noise." Xander told him. "Are you okay?"

"You're not the first to ask me that." Ben told him. "But in this case, yeah. I just seem to have conked out there."

"That happen often?" He and Ben headed for the door to join everyone else.

"Yeah, but usually just in class."

"I hear ya."

As they exited the library, they met Minerva coming back in.

"So what was the mysterious noise?" Ben asked.

"I don't know." she answered. "I doubled back to see what was keeping you guys."

"We were getting high." Xander joked.

"Disney put crack in the water."

"What?" Minerva said.

"Didn't you know? Disney bought out the government and took over their secret experiments. They are even now locked in a viscous struggle for power against the Internet Empire of Bill Gates."

Minerva and Xander stared at Ben for a moment.

"You are so RANDOM!" they exclaimed at once.

* * *

_Part XIII by Angela .com_

The wind was blowing harshly against Angela's face, causing her blonde-streaked hair to whip around her wildly. Everyone outside had paired up in groups of two to find the cause of the strange noise. Even more strangely, Buffy had grabbed her arm when deciding on the pairs and announced rather firmly that she would go with Angela.

"Wait! Why do the two people who have killed vampires get to pair up?" cried Sabrina. She looked like she was about to cry.

Buffy just looked at the group, and nothing more was said. Minerva stated that she would go check on Xander and Ben in the library. Angela gave her a look that said, "Hey I don't blame you...At least one of us is thinking clearly!".

She took a deep breath and said to Buffy, "Well, let's go..."

"So why did you pick me to go joy hunting with you? Just cause I killed a vampire or maybe just Slayer instinct?"

Buffy gave her a strange look and kept walking. Angela didn't think she was going to reply, but she finally received a response. "You know why. I know you aren't like the others...You know more. Probably more than Giles. Willow did some research on you."

Angela grew wide-eyed at the response. What was she, the FBI's most wanted? She tried pulling her hair into a quick ponytail, but was stopped when someone came running at the two full speed and jumped on her yelling "NO!"

* * *

_Part XIV by Monique Righteous Ms__

Angela managed to throw the figure off. Buffy immediately got in between them. She stood warily with her fists up and ready to knock somebody down. After quickly getting up and brushing herself up, Angela realized that her attacker was Stephanie. *Hold it...Stephanie is a good guy, she's one of us...*

Well, it was Stephanie, but it wasn't...She was pale, her mouth was twisted but closed, her eyes were reddened and opened wide. Buffy flipped forward and landed a kick squarely in Stephanie's chest. Angela screamed and just now noticed that both of them had a weapon drawn; for Buffy it was a freshly sharpened wooden stake, for Stephanie a long, thin blade just short of a sword. *Where would Stephanie get an antique looking thing like that*, Angela thought abstractedly.

"Buffy! It's Stephanie! What in the world do you think you're doing?" Angela exclaimed in bewilderment.

Then Stephanie sneered in a way so cartoonically evil that you would think you had seen it in a Disney movie. Her pearly white fangs protruded as she snickered. This was real life, and yet it wasn't. Either way, people's lives counted for real. The two girls eyed each other, waiting for the first move. Angela suddenly asked herself, *what happened to Cally? Wasn't she paired with Angela?*

It was soon obvious that Stephanie was not the skillfully trained fighter that Buffy was. She continually stumbled over herself and was easily thrown off balance by Buffy's powerful kicks. In the end, there was silence as Buffy and Angela stared at a pile of ashes. Angela remembered that once vampires, their souls were gone. Would that mean that Stephanie didn't go to Hell if one did exist?

The rest of the group heard Angela's screams, of course, and rushed to the pair.

"We've gotta find Cally. Quick," Buffy said with a staggering breath.

"Oh my," Giles said almost breathlessly. "Yes, yes, that would be a good move. We must see if she's -um- if she's one of the -uh- undead, so to speak."

Taking this course of action, the pairs of still shocked searchers fanned out in search of Cally.

* * *

_Part XV by Sabrina_

Sabrina was walking with Minerva around the school when her companion blanched.

"I'm sensing something," she said with urgency, "They can't be far..."

When they turned the corner they both gasped. Cally was lying on the floor, her eyes closed, her face pale and drawn. The vampire who had been bent over her until a moment ago scurried off into the bushes.

"Cally!" Sabrina exclaimed, as she rushed towards the red-haired girl. Cally's hair emphasized her paleness, and the two, small, open punctures on her neck. Minerva was standing some distance away, her expression one of weakness and distaste. "Help me," Sabrina exclaimed, "we've got to get her to the others." Minerva, whose face stayed frozen, stood still, as if in a trance. "Never mind," Sabrina muttered, "I'll have to do it myself." After several attempts to lift Cally, however, Sabrina knew it just wasn't going to work. Cally's frame, however slender, was simply too much for a petite girl like her. Just then Xander turned the corner.

"What's up?" he asked. "What's with her," he said, eyeing the unmoving Minerva. "Hello, anybody in there," He called, waving his hands in front of her face.

"I think she's in shock or something," Sabrina replied. "Come on, you have to help me move Cally." Just then, Ben, who had been walking around with Xander, rounded the corner.

"What's all this?" He asked, drinking in the scene.

"There's no time for explanations," Sabrina replied. Me and Xander will carry Cally. You find some way to get Minerva to come with us."

Soon after, the party was gathered in the library; minus Stephanie, of course.

"What's the deal?" Buffy asked, as soon as they had closed the door.

"Cally was bitten." Sabrina said. "The vamp scurried off when he saw we were coming- she's still alive, though."

"What about this one?" Buffy asked, pointing to Minerva.

"She's in shock." Ben replied.

"We have to take care of them right away." Giles put in. "We've already lost one to the vampires...we certainly don't want to lose anyone else."

"Look- I think she's waking up!" Izzy declared, as Cally stirred.

"What's happened?" Buffy demanded.

"I-I was walking with Stephanie," she said weakly. "and we heard a noise behind us...suddenly, this vampire jumped up in front of us...I think he came from the roof, or something. Before I could react, he smashed my head against the wall, and I-I blacked out." Cally was obviously in pain. It was an effort for her even to talk. "They got Stephanie, though. Is she...?"

"I'm afraid so." Giles replied soberly.

"The important thing is that you're okay," Angela put in.

"I hope we'll be able to say the same for Minerva," Willow commented.

_What happens next? Why have our heroes been transported to this strange place? Who will be next? Sadly, it looks as though we'll never know. But for the short time that this round robin lasted, it was great fun. Here's to all of you who had a hand in it, wherever you are._


End file.
